Beautifully Blind
by XJarOfHeartsX
Summary: Toph copes with being blind, and thinks she's useless. Sokka convinces her she isn't. Tokka! *ONE SHOT!* *Post war*


**A/N: Hi! This is my first Avatar the Last Airbender story, and yes, it's a one-shot. I'm a big Tokka fan. This idea just popped in my head, I've been sick for a while,, so I've just been laying around, and decided to type for fan fiction, so, enjoy! Oh, and by the way, this is post-war.**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of it's characters!**

Toph rose her shaky hand to her face as she wiped away the tears falling from her eyes, she hated being blind. She hated not being able to see what was around her, she hated only being able to feel the forms with her feet, only being able to hear the sounds, and she hated not being able to _read_ because of it.

She moved her hand around in search of a stone and found one, the rough the edges are just the same as she acts, _rough_ and _tough, _she angrily threw it and heard a splash, and the quacks of the alarmed turtle ducks. Toph sadly put her hands in the water wondering what it looked like, wondering what color it is…

_Color._

That's exactly what made her remember the terribleness of being blind. What is color? Toph had no idea, once when she was young she asked…

_Flash back (7 years ago)_

"_I just love that dress on you, Ma'am, it's really brings out the color in your eyes." The Maid complimented Toph's Mother._

"_Thank you, Amya." Toph's Mother thanked her as the maid, Amya hand her the tea._

"_Mother?" A young Toph asked as her Mother handed her a glass of milk, Toph was told she was too young to drink tea._

"_Yes Toph?" Her Mother asked boredly, she didn't ever pay much attention to her._

"_What's 'color'?" She asked confused._

"_Color… hmm… I can't explain color, there's no definition for it, and you have to see it, but your blind, so you can't." Her Mother said, causing pain to erupt in Toph's stomach, her Mom thought she was a disappointment, that's why she ignored her, that's why she made her unknown, she was ashamed in her._

_Flashback end_

Toph didn't realize it, but she was sobbing now, her heavy breaths made it hard for her to hear anything around her, she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, she almost forgot completely about that memory, except earlier Katara and Suki were trying on clothes…

"_That Shirt really brin_g_s out the color in your eyes!" Katara exclaimed._

"_Really? You think so! It's hard finding clothes that do that to well!" Suki smiled._

"_Well you should get it then!" Katara happily said._

Toph dug her head into her knees and arms and kept sobbing.

"Toph? Is that you?"

Toph knew that voice. She looked up to only cry more, she can't _see, _but she knew the voice was Sokka's. Toph was shocked, and she quickly wiped away her tears.

"S-Sokka?" She attempted her beat not to stutter.

"Toph!" She heard him exclaim and heard footsteps quickly coming towards her, Toph knew she could use her feet to see the shapes, but it wasn't like seeing with your eyes…

"Are you hurt? Why are you crying?" She heard Sokka's voice urgent and frantic as he looked her over for damage but was shocked when he saw none. "Are you okay?" He asked in a confused whisper.

"I-I'm just f-fine Sokka, don't w-w-worry." Toph said stuttering and trying her best to prevent tears that kept falling. Toph froze when she felt a warm head place on her cheek and wipe away her tears.

_This must be a dream_

Toph told herself, but hoped to the spirits' it wasn't.

"Why are you crying?" Sokka asked, this time more gentle.

"It doesn't m-matter…" Toph said calming down more.

"Well, if it made you cry it matters to me…" Sokka tried to reason, "Please tell me…" He begged.

"It-it's just, I'm useless!" Toph said, shaking again with tears spilling out and Sokka pulled her into an embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around her, and her head in his chest.

"You're not useless Toph." Sokka said, "You were one of the _few _people who stopped a whole _nation_ from destroying the world, and _that's_ useless?"

"Yeah, but you had to pull me around the whole time, risking _your life_ for me, because we were on metal! I'm blind and can only sense shapes when on rock!" Toph complained, crying more, "I don't even know what color is…" Toph whispered.

"First off, I may have had to pull you around the whole time, but I like holding your hand," Sokka began saying, and Toph blushed as he continued, "Second without you, the war probably would still be going, and third, color, it's almost impossible to describe," He felt Toph shake more at this, "_Almost_." He reassured.

"So… What is color?" She asked.

"Everything and anything has a color, if it's clear, you can't see it and that's not a color." Sokka tried his best to explain, "And that's the only way I know how to put it." Sokka said.

Sokka sighed happily when he felt Toph smile against his chest, "Thanks Sokka, it still sucks to be blind, I have no idea what you look like, or myself even!"

Sokka pulled Toph's chin up so he could look into her tear stricken eyes, "You're beautiful." He whispered and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Sokka." Toph smiled and hugged him, "I bet you are too, but I'm still blind."

Sokka kissed Toph's cheek again, this time more urgent "Well then, You're beautifully Blind."

**A/N: Yeah, Sorry, that was short I know… So how'd I do? The ending was cheesy I know... Once again, this is a one-shot, so sorry, but I not writing more chapters… I'm SORRY! Also, I hope Sokka wasn't too OOC, he has his sweet moments though… right?, and I know Toph was REALLY OOC, but you don't know what she could be thinking! Please review! :D**


End file.
